Demons
by saraellisjimenez
Summary: Kyoko ve que Tsuruga san la esta evitando, ¿pero por qué?. Kyoko recibe una nueva propuesta de trabajo, será un nuevo reto pero conocerá a nuevos personajes, ¿alguno de esos personajes querrá ser el oponente de Tsuruga-Ren? El presidente va a realizar una fiesta en la cual Kyoko debe asistir, pero ¿por qué tiene que ir acompañada de... ? ¿Qué secretos se descubrirán?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, realmente este es mi primer fic y me quise aventurar a escribir algo sobre mi pareja favorita de anime/manga skip beat. Espero que se diviertan que les guste la historia y dejen comentarios.

Bueno solo me queda decir que los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen sino a Nakamura sensei.

PRIMER CAPÍTULO

EL CARMESI EN TUS MEJILLAS

_Que nostalgia ya hemos terminado el drama de dark moon, realmente no creí que podía llegar a sentir este vacío pero ya me despedí del staff y no he sentido nada… bueno solo cuando di las gracias a Tsuruga san. De hecho él ha estado extraño últimamente, cuando me ve trata de evitarme a toda costa pero no sé si es porque le he hecho algo malo. Lo mejor será que me disculpe con él. Eso es! A la primer oportunidad que tenga de verlo me disculparé con Tsuruga san._

-Kyoko chan

- (sorprendida) Ehhh? Etto KonbanwaYashiro san… Tsuruga san

-Ohayo Mogami san, disculpa pero Yashiro y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_Esto no está bien, no puedo dejar que Tsuruga san me evite de nuevo._

-Tsuruga san! Etto, gomen nasai, molto gomen nasai.

-Por qué te disculpas Mogami san?

-Porque Tsuruga san parece que está enojado conmigo, pero solo si me pudiera decir el por qué podría hacer algo para que no se sienta molesto conmigo.

- Ahh? Pero Mogami san yo no estoy enojado contigo, he estado algo estresado y es por eso que actuó raro pero no es por algo que hayas hecho, así que por favor levántate y mírame.

- Pe…pero un khoai como yo no puede ver a su sempai a los…

-No me interesa, ahora mírame. Lo ves? No guardo ningún pensamiento malo hacia ti. Ahora señorita espero que todo quede arreglado y haga un buen trabajo.

_Oh no mi sonrojo está volviendo_

-Gracias Tsuruga san

-Bueno Mogami san, ahora si nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos.

-Claro, espero que le vaya bien, Tsuruga san, Yashiro san itte rasshai

-Así que me preocupo un poco Kyoko chan, y tú qué opinas Ren? …. Ren?

_Maldición, he estado evitando a Kyoko porque no creo poder contenerme más y hoy se presenta vulnerable ante mí con su hermoso sonrojo. Me sorprendió que se disculpara, en ese momento yo solo… yo solo quería abrazarla. Y no dejarla ir, ya que se acabó el drama tengo que ver la manera de acercarme a ella._

-Ren,, Ren?

-Ah disculpa Yashiro, dijiste algo?

-Rayos Ren qué sucede, acaso ver a tu amada Kyoko chan te dejo tan impactado? Jajaja

-Por favor Yashiro no seas tan inmaduro.

-Bueno yo solo te quería animar, pero ya que estas así es mejor que te diga que tienes que asistir al evento de caridad que ofrecerá el presidente el día de mañana a las 9pm, él pidió que asistieras.

-Ahh realmente no estoy de humor para ir…

-El presidente ya lo había previsto así que me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo que incumbe a Kyoko chan.

-Por favor dile al presidente que solo asistiré solo unos minutos. Estoy muy agotado.

Ohh no, perdí el último tren al daraumaya, tendré que ir caminando. Desde que ví esta mañana a Tsuruga san, he estado muy distraída, sus ojos no salen de mi cabeza y su masculina voz tampoco. Siempre diciendo…

(Imitando a Ren)

-Mogami san, con esa voz tan encantadora. Hahaha

-Mogami san? Qué haces caminado tan noche?

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? T-s ts –tsuruga san , qué esta haciendo?

-Creo que el que preguntó primero fui yo, pero te responderé, estaba manejando a casa cuando vi a una joven muy parecida a ti caminando.

-jejeje (_habrá escuchado algo_) disculpe, es que estaba distraída caminando a casa porque perdí el último tren.

-Sube, te llevo.

-Oh no muchas gracias, el daraumaya no queda muy lejos.

-Mogami san, sube. No voy a dejar a una jovencita caminando a estas horas de la noche.

-Etto, está bien. Muchas gracias

(Cierra la puerta del coche)

-Por cierto Mogami san, hiciste una muy buena imitación de mi voz.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? (_oh no me escucho, no puedo dejar de ponerme roja como tomate_)esto, emm

Sumimasen! Tsuruga san!

-jajajaja, Mogami san. No es necesario que te disculpes tan exageradamente. Jajjaa Está bien, te disculpo por dos razones:

Primera porque fue una buena imitación y dijiste que mi voz era encantadora y segunda porque tu hermoso sonrojo delata lo apenada que estás. Estas tan adorable que… que… yo podría tomar tu mejilla y acariciarla como lo estoy haciendo, después posar tus labios sobre los míos (se acerca lentamente) y darte el más maravilloso beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, hace rato que no actualizaba pero he estado algo ocupada. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que comenten si les gusta la historia, qué les gustaría ver en la historia etc.

También les quiero aclarar que si quiero terminar la historia y no dejarla a medias así que por favor dejen un comentario.

Y por último me gustaría meter más personajes de otros animes/mangas y aparte música así que no les tome de extraño si ven a algún personaje por ahí. :D

(Comiencen con esta canción, les va a encantar)

watch?v=LjqhfgLNKbI

-Perdón Mogami-san solo estaba recordando el dialogo de un drama en el que estoy trabajando.

-(nerviosa) oh, no sabía que usted estaba trabajando en un drama.

-Emm sí, bueno no es algo oficial todavía pero ya me aprendí las primeras líneas. Ahh mira ya llegamos.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, espero verlo pronto. Buenas noches.

Kamisama! Tsuruga san sí que me asusto el día de hoy, bueno más que nada mi corazón todavía no deja de palpitar, es que sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y como si me las estuviera dedicando a mi pero bueno no creo que él se interese en una niña como yo.

Bueno es hora de dormir

******Sonido del celular (dream star, opening de skip beat)********

-Moshi, moshi? ahh Sawara san?

-¡Mogami-chan te tengo grandes noticias!

-Si?, dígame por favor.

-Bueno pues hablaron a la agencia y te quieren para un nuevo drama musical que se llama Uta no prince-sama maji love 1000% vas a estar con nuevos talentos, ¿no te gusta la idea?

-Claro que me encanta la idea pero no sé si hacer otro papel de villana sea para mí.

-Oh Mogami-chan pero quién ha dicho que vas a ser villana, te quieren como protagonista, tú vas a ser Nanami. Los productores dicen que te pareces mucho así que ahí está. –Etto , Mogami-san? Sigues ahí?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Siii, siiii aquí sigo Sawara-san es que es simplemente increíble!.

-Bueno Mogami-chan mañana te espero en LME para decirte cuando te tienes que reunir con el director.

-Hai ahí estaré, muchas gracias, buenas noches.

_No lo puedo creer por fin seré la protagonista, no sé si esté preparada para esto pero qué más da tengo que avisarle a Okami-san. Pero quiero que el primero en saberlo sea Tsuruga-san, me da pena molestarlo pero…. Está bien, no es muy tarde de todas formas._

-¿Hola?

-Moshi, moshi ¿Tsuruga-san?

-Mogami-san que gusto que me llames, a qué debo el motivo.

-Tsuruga-san es que quiero que usted sea el primero en enterarse de la noticia de mi primer protagónico.

-….

-Tsuruga-san sigue ahí?

-Oh claro disculpa, me distraje un poco. Y de qué trata la historia?

-Oh bueno aún no lo sé a gran detalle pero Sawara-san me dijo que iba a trabajar con nuevos talentos y que era un drama de música.

-Bueno pues espero que te vaya muy bien y cualquier duda ya sabes que puedes acudir a mí.

-Muchas gracias, y ya lo dejo para no causarle más molestias, buenas noches Tsuruga-san.

-No es ninguna molestia, y por cierto muchas felicidades Kyoko.

REN

-Fui el primero al que llamó, no puedo creer que esa pequeña acción suya hizo que me perdiera en el tiempo. Gracias a que Kyoko dijo mi nombre volví a la realidad.

-¡Demonios!

_Debes tener cuidado Ren, no puedes dejar que Kuon tome control sobre ti. Pero cada vez es más y más difícil contenerme cuando estoy con ella, quisiera tomarla y besarla una y otra vez, que todo el mundo se entere de que ella es solamente mía._

_Bueno creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir mañana tengo que ir a ver sobre lo del nuevo protagónico de mi nuevo drama, escuché que se llama ''kiss the girl'' muy conveniente para estos momentos._

-Mogami –chan, ya estás aquí, eres muy puntual.

-Sawara-san estoy a la hora que me dijo pero yo veo esta oficina muy vacía no hay nadie, ¿sucede algo?

-Si bueno tengo que tocar dos temas contigo, primero debo adelantarte que vas a trabajar con nuevos talentos musicales tales como cantantes.

-Eso me parece bien pero ¿me citó más temprano para decirme sólo eso?

-Bueno el segundo asunto es que el presidente va a dar una fiesta esta noche, y tú tienes que ir.

-Ah bueno es algo imprevisto pero si el presidente me requiere no hay problema.

-Muy bien Mogami-chan yo sabía que no te ibas a negar a acompañar a Ren.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Sí, eso fue lo que pidió el presidente, que tú fueses a la fiesta como acompañante de Ren. Y no sólo eso, tienes que venir conmigo para que la señorita Jelly Woods te arregle.

-Pe-pe pero, Tsuruga-san sabe de esto?

-Oh Mogami-chan, no te puedes negar, vendrán personas muy importantes y es bueno que te vayas relacionando con todos ellos.

-Está bien Sawara-san.

-Ahh por cierto Mogami-chan, Fuwa-sho también irá a la fiesta.

Me puse a observar y creí que sería buena idea que Kyoko caracterizara a Nanami, así que dejen sus comentarios y digan qué piensan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas, bueno pues gracias por sus comentarios bonitos y espero que los que no lo han hecho, se animen a escribir qué les parece la historia o si simplemente quieren preguntar algo :D

También quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a GABRIELA, de verdad me diste muchos ánimos para continuar la historia, gracias.

Por cierto, hice ésta página en facebook donde pondré fotos y música para seguir a más detalle el fic, demonsfanficskipbeat?ref=hl

Bueno pues no se las hago larga y por último obviamente no me pertenecen los personajes sino a la grandiosa Nakamura-sensei.

CAPÍTULO 3

LA FIESTA

_Ahhh, ¡qué molestia! No me molesta acompañar a Tsuruga-san sino el hecho de que me puedo topar con la cucaracha de Shotaro. Pero algo bueno de todo esto es que una profesional me va a maquillar y peinar, ¡estoy tan emocionada! (ojos en forma de corazones) ¡espero que Mouko-san vaya, así podré admirarla con su hermoso vestido! _

_Estoy algo preocupada sobre cómo comportarme esta noche, no quiero avergonzar a mi acompañante, tengo trabajo que hacer. !Oh no! Ya casi es hora de ir a la estética de la señorita Woods, no puedo llegar tarde._

-Kyoko-chan, ¿cómo has estado?

-Señorita Woods, que gusto en verla.

-Ohhh Kyoko ya te he dicho que no me digas ´´señorita Woods´´ solo dime Jelly.

- Esta bien see… Jelly, dígame qué tengo que hacer.

-Solo tienes que portarte bien mientras te arreglo y ponerte éste bonito vestido que he escogido para ti.

-Wuaau éste vestido es hermoso, no creo que yo pueda lucirlo tan bien.

. ?fbid=526341500815533&set=a.526339914149025.1073741828.526335660816117&type=1&theater

-Pero qué dices Kyoko-chan, éste vestido está hecho a tu medida, así que vamos, ponte ésta bata para comenzar con tu cabello. Tendré que ponerte extensiones y rizar un poco el cabello.

Mientras tanto en LME

-Presidente ¿por qué me lo avisa hasta ahora?

-Ren, tú sabes que las cosas que hago son para tu bien, ¿o acaso la presencia de Mogami-san te molesta?

-Presidente, usted sabe que no es nada de eso, me molesta que no toma en cuenta la opinión de ella. Qué tal si solo acepto por obligación, yo no quiero obligarla a que esté conmigo.

-Pues a lo que me dijo Sawara-san, ella aceptó muy gustosa. Solo se enfureció cuando supo que Fuwa-sho iba a asistir.

-¿También él va a ir? Qué está tramando, usted sabe muy bien que yo no soporto a esa persona.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, y ahora vete a arreglar que la fiesta es en pocas horas y no quieres dejar a una dama esperarte ¿ó si?

-Lista, quedaste hermosa Kyoko-chan. Ya debes apresurarte porque la limosina no tarda en llegar por ti.

-Muchas gracias Jelly, solo me hace falta una cosa, listo.

-¡Qué lindo collar! Dónde lo compraste?

- Se llama princesa rosa, y me lo regaló una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

- Espero algún día conocer a esa persona Kyoko-chan. Ve ya llego el asistente del presidente, ya es hora de que te vayas.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo señorita Woods!

REN POV

Dónde estará Kyoko, solo quiero verla, no quiero que algún otro idiota la vea y se quede enamorado de su belleza. Agg que molestia, no la veo por ningún lado y ya viene asía mi Yashiro, de seguro solo viene a burlarse.

-Qué pasa Ren, ¿tu princesa no ha llegado?

-Ja ja Yashiro ¿solo viniste a burlarte de mi?

-No, solo vine a decirte que vi en la entrada a una señorita hermosa, la más despampanante de esta fiesta.

-No me interesa Yashiro.

-Debería Ren, porque cuando la vi de frente, me di cuenta de que era Kyoko-chan, debes apresurarte porque ya muchos hombres la están asechando.

-Y esperaste tanto para decírmelo! Debo de ir por ella.

_Qué diablos le pasa a Yashiro, tardar tanto en decírmelo, qué tal si alguien más la está invitando a bailar o peor aún, qué pasaría si ella se encuentra con Fuwa._

-Tsuruga-san, tarde un poco en saber dónde estaba pero en cuanto vi su silueta supe que era usted, se ve muy guapo con ese traje.

_Esas palabras son las mejores que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, su voz es simplemente seductora y no puedo creer lo hermosa que está, me deja sin palabras, solo quiero sacarla de aquí para que ningún otro hombre la vea. ¿Y por qué me provoca con su sonrojo? _

-Ahh Mogami-san yo también te estaba buscando, Yashiro me contó que te vio y no te reconoció.

-Ahh si, él me dijo que iba a ir a buscarlo por mí.

_¿Qué diablos pasa con Yashiro? ¿No me pudo haber dicho dónde estaba Kyoko desde un principio?_

(Suena la canción watch?v=Lck5B0ViHb )

-Bueno pues ya que estás aquí… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

-Realmente te ves muy bonita Mogami… Kyoko-san. ¿Ese collar que llevas puesto es la princesa rosa?

-Tsuruga-san es usted muy observador, la verdad es que la uso siempre y éste día no podría fallarme. No crea que no me he dado cuenta que la historia que me contó acerca de la princesa rosa no es cierta. Yo se que solo lo hizo para que la aceptara.

-Kyoko-san me sorprendes, pensé que habías creído totalmente la historia, te veías tan emocionada hablando sobre la princesa rosa.

-Sería una mentira si le digo que no creí el cuento, pero la verdad es que estoy creciendo y no me puedo seguir aferrando a los cuentos de hadas. Quiero vivir mi vida, dejar de soñar en lo que podría ser y mejor ser esa persona que quiero.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, te estás convirtiendo en toda una señorita, madura, inteligente y hermosa.

_No puedo dejar de ver lo hermosa que es, la amo con todo mi corazón y verla así de fuerte y decidida es un poco sexi, me gusta ser el único hombre que le provoca ese sonrojo._

-Kyoko-san yo… tengo algo que quiero preguntarte pero es que es muy difícil….

BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, ESPERO QUE SE LA ESTEN PASANDO FANTASTICAMENTE. ÉSTE EVENTO SE HA REALIZADO DE LA COMPAÑÍA LME PARA AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS MÁS NECESITADAS Y TODOS USTEDES QUE HOY SE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ GENEROSAMENTE HAN AYUDADO A LA FUNDACIÓN MARIA.

(Sonido de los aplausos)

BUENO Y PARA SU DELEITE, EL PRESIDENTE HA PREPARADO UNA SORPRESA. LOS NUEVOS TALENTOS DEL NUEVO DRAMA ´´UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA´´ LES ADELANTARAN UNO DE SUS PRÓXIMOS ÉXITOS.

LES PRESENTO AL GRUPO… STARISH

( watch?v=1PKu4fWYyKs tema principal de uta no prince-sama)

…

…..

….

(Fin de la canción)

-Buenas noches a todos ustedes, nosotros somos STARISH y esto es nuestro próximo nuevo éxito, esperamos que a todos les guste. Si no estamos equivocados en ésta fiesta se encuentra nuestra hermosa protagonista, por favor Mogami Kyoko-san pase al escenario.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está tramando el presidente? Mi hermosa Kyoko no puede trabajar al lado de esos lobos hambrientos, en cuanto la vean la van a querer devorar. Mejor le advierto que tenga cuidado con ellos._

-Kyoko-san… _por qué sus ojos están brillando, esa expresión solo me la puede mostrar a mí y a nadie más._

-Vamos Kyoko-chan, sube con nosotros.

Bueno muchachas esto es todo por hoy, espero en realidad que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta vez escribí un poco más, espero que no sea muy tedioso. Como siempre les digo que se animen a escribir porque cuando lo hacen me inspiran a seguir el fic.

Besos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas, no he actualizado últimamente, ya era hora de que siguiera con la historia. Bueno espero que disfruten y comenten las cosas que les gustaría ver y qué les parece la historia.

_Tsuruga-san está muy raro conmigo desde la fiesta, después de que subí con los chicos de STARISH y el director del drama nos presentó en la fiesta no pude encontrar a Tsuruga-san por ningún lado hasta que la fiesta estaba casi por terminar. De pronto él llegó a mi lado todo molesto, creo que fue a hablar con el presidente pero no sé por qué estaba molesto. Ahhh maldición yo que me la estaba pasando tan bien, los chicos de STARISH son geniales, rápidamente hicimos amistad bueno solo Masato-san y Tokiya-san fueron muy serios._

_Gracias al cielo no me encontré a la cucaracha de Shotaro porque tenía un concierto esa noche así que corrí con mucha suerte._

_Pero quisiera encontrarme a Tsuruga-san y preguntarle qué le sucede, lo malo es que él no se desahogaría con alguien como yo._

Voy de camino a la junta con el director y los productores del drama, espero que me vaya muy bien.

-Mogami-san! Ven te tengo que decir algo en privado.

-Sí! Dígame director.

-Como ya sabes el drama trata sobre alumnos de música tratando de aprender todo lo que puedan para ser unas estrellas y pues bueno se va a llevar a cabo en una academia y toda academia necesita maestros así que el presidente de LME fue muy generoso al ofrecer a su principal estrella para impulsar éste proyecto…

_Oh por favor no lo diga!_

-Así que el sensei estrella del drama será…

_Nooo, que no sea él, kami-sama, que no sea él por favor._

-Creo que ya te has de imaginar, es Tsuruga Ren. ¿Mogami-san? ¿Tanto te gustó la noticia que te quedaste helada?

-Ejem si claro, siempre es bueno trabajar con senpais como Tsuruga-san, siempre hay algo que aprender de ellos.

_Shimatta! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Parece que Tsuruga-san está muy molesto conmigo y ahora lo tengo de compañero. Kamisama ayudame!_

Tono del celular de Kyoko (dream star opening del anime)

-Moshi, moshi. ¿Tsuruga-san?

-Ah, Mogami-san, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Eto, estoy muy bien, ¿y usted, cómo está? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Si bueno, he tenido mucho trabajo y estoy a punto de comenzar un nuevo drama como protagonista y también apareceré de invitado en el dorama que estás trabajando.

-Oh es cierto Tsuruga-san, la verdad es que lo quería ver de frente para decirle esto pero como tiene tanto trabajo creo que es conveniente que se lo diga por teléfono.

-Dime Mogami-san.

-Bueno yo… yo me disculpo si lo hice enojar el día de la fiesta.

-¿Yo? ¿Molesto? Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Shimatta, cómo decirle: ´´Se que se enojo porque estaba sonriendo a todo mundo con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza cuando está enojado y la verdad debería mostrar lo que siente en lugar de mostrar esa sonrisa caballerosa´´_

-Bueno yo solo pensé que….

-Ah por cierto Mogami-san te hablaba para ver si podías venir a mi departamento a ensayar unas líneas de guión después de la grabación de mañana.

-Ohh por… por supuesto, pero no creo que una estrella como usted necesite ensayar.

-La verdad es que no lo necesito pero solo quiero comprobar tu crecimiento como actriz así que pensándolo bien tómalo como un favor.

_¿Quéééé? qué rayos le sucede, ¿ahora resulta que me está haciendo un favor? Le demostraré quién le hace el favor a quién. _

-Mogami-san, ¿sigues ahí?

-Hai, sigo aquí.

-Ahh jaja es que pensé que te habías emocionado tanto que no podías hablar.

-Bueno, fue una agradable conversación Tsuruga-san, así que…

-Pero no me has dicho qué piensas de mañana, ¿será que me quieres colgar y no responderme porque tienes miedo?

-No puede estar más equivocado Tsuruga-san, no tengo miedo y vallase preparando porque no me iré de su casa hasta que no me reconozca como una profesional, así que lo veo mañana y no falte.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin (sonido de Kyoko colgando)

_¡Tonta! Qué me sucedió, esta vez si me va a odiar Tsuruga-san pero es que me hizo enojar con sus burlas, pero no quiero que se enoje de nuevo conmigo y mañana lo tengo que ver forzosamente en las grabaciones. Kamisama ayuda!_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Santo cielo Mogami-san qué ojeras tienes, ¿será que tienes miedo a la prueba de ésta tarde o el reunirte conmigo te emocionó tanto que no pudiste dormir?

(Se sonroja) –Ninguna de las dos Tsuruga-san. ¡Tan temprano y atormentándome!

-De hecho me quiero disculpar contigo Kyoko-san.

_¡Noooo, no puedo soportar cuando me llama por mi nombre y con ese tono tan amable!_

-La verdad es que también yo tuve algo de culpa..

-Nada de eso Kyoko-san, yo me sobrepasé ayer solo quería llamarte para escuchar tú voz porque me tranquiliza mucho y tuve que inventar esa excusa tonta del ensayo pero todo se me escapó de las manos y terminó así.

_Oh kamisama, ¿Tsuruga Ren dijo que le gusta mi voz?_

(Sonrisa) –Bueno a mi realmente me gustan mucho sus llamadas, a veces me saca un poco de quicio (risas) pero en general también es algo tranquilizador saber que le intereso un poco a alguien.

-Kyoko yo quiero decirte algo pero….

watch?v=9E5JIPju0io

-Miren nada más, que hermosa escena de ustedes dos, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿dónde están las cámaras?

_Qué. ¿Por qué justo ahora tuvo que aparecer la cucaracha de Shotaro?_

-Creo que tal vez tus ojos son tan malos como tu voz.

-Ren Tsuruga, creo que tu gusto por las chicas es tan malo como tu actuación.

-Di lo que quieras de mi o mi actuación pero con Kyoko no te puedes meter.

-Gracias Tsuruga-san, pero no quiero que esta persona lo siga insultando por mi culpa. Por favor déjeme ver qué quiere, pero por favor no se aleje.

-(sorprendido) Está bien Mogami-san, como tú quieras.

-(Seria) Bien Shotaro, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Primero se tiene que ir ese grandulón de tu lado.

-Ohhh me vas a disculpar pero Tsuruga-san no se va a ir porque yo se lo pedí y es mejor que lo trates con respeto.

-Como quieras, pero por lo menos ten un mejor gusto y no seas tan estúpida como siempre, de todas formas cuando te vea la cara y salgas llorando puedes acudir a mí, todavía tengo mucha ropa que puedes planchar.

watch?v=aEe9AUDm55A

-Jajajajaja, ¿enserio solo viniste hasta aquí para decirme puras tonterías? Ya me dijiste lo que tenías que decir. Ahora déjame hablar a mí. Realmente ya no me interesas Sho, aun que no lo hayas pedido ni lo pedirás, yo te perdono desde el fondo de mi corazón, olvida todo ese asunto de mi venganza ya no me interesas en lo absoluto, ni siquiera para odiarte ¿y sabes qué? Debo darte las gracias, porque gracias a tu desprecio y a tu desvergüenza estoy aquí ahora, rodeada de gente que en verdad vale la pena y me quiere. Así que esta es una despedida Shotaro y me perdonarás pero Tsuruga-san y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. (Se da la vuelta, ve a Ren quien la recibe con una sonrisa de orgullo y le da la espalada a Fuwa).

-Kyoko. Ayer hablé con tu madre, me busco y parece ser que quiere hablar contigo.

(Kyoko habla sin darse da la vuelta)

-Ya han pasado muchos años… Sho, yo te libero, ya no tienes que andar de mensajero. Si esa mujer desea verme, es hora de que ella me busque.

-¿Nos vamos Tsuruga-san?

-Claro Kyoko-san (la ve con amor)

REN POV

Kyoko me sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo todas esas cosas a Fuwa. Fui el hombre más feliz cuando me defendió pero aún más cuando le dijo que ya no le interesaba en absoluto su venganza. Ella en realidad ha crecido y yo me he quedado estancado con mis demonios. Pero creo que muchos de mis miedos se han ido con Fuwa.

Estoy pensando en llevarme de aquí a Kyoko, llevármela a cualquier sitio y hacerla mía pero no es lo más apropiado, cada vez más Kuon está tomando el control de mí.

-Tsuruga-san…

-¿Si? Dime.

-Me preguntaba si fuera tan amable de regalarme unos 10 minutos de tiempo para salir de aquí.

-Claro, ¿a qué lugar quisieras ir? Las grabaciones ya terminaron.

-A donde sea está bien.

Terminé llevándola a un parque de diversiones, al parecer quería despejar su cabeza y nunca había ido a uno así que me gustó ser la primera persona con la que compartiera esto. Ella se veía tan hermosa sonriendo en todo momento, a mí solo me hacía feliz llenarla de cosas, peluches, postres, lo que fuera y hasta el final le compré un algodón de azúcar.

-Kyoko-san, creo que es hora de irnos.

-Ahh ohh, ¿ya es hora? Disculpe es que no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde, ¿tenía algo que hacer? Por favor dígame que no tenía trabajo y por mí no lo cumplió.

-No te preocupes Kyoko-san, no es nada de eso y no te sientas culpable, yo también me he divertido mucho y si te digo que es hora es porque en daraumaya se pueden preocupar por ti.

-Etto pero ¿podríamos subirnos por última vez a la noria?

-Sería un placer Kyoko-san.

results?search_query=give%20me%20love&sm=3

KYOKO POV

_La ciudad se ve hermosa desde la noria pero solo le he dado una pequeña vista porque en realidad me la he estado pasando viendo a Tsuruga-san. Desde que abrió todos los candados de mi corazón no he podido dejar de pensar en él y me he atrevido a hacer algo muy impropio de mí. Yo sé muy bien que a Tsuruga-san no le gusta el dulce pero no me pude resistir._

-Etto, Tsuruga-san ¿le gustaría un poco de mi algodón?

Ohh pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo, claro que no va a querer, a usted no le gusta el dulce.

-Acepto con gusto Kyoko –san.

_Kamisama, Tsuruga-san tomó mi mano y dio un suave y lento mordisco al algodón de azúcar, haciendo que me sonroje y mi corazón se ponga a latir al 100%. Después de eso Tsuruga-san se limpió un poco la boca y dijo algo que hubiese querido no oír._

-Es hora Mogami-san, debemos irnos.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, besos. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas, éste capítulo tiene solo un poco de lemon así que espero que les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios diciendo qué les parece o si simplemente quieren saludar jeje :D

_Qué rayos, no sé qué hacer con él primero me llama Mogami-san, cuando me defiende me dice Kyoko, cuando estamos a solas me llama Kyoko-san, se siente como in calor cuando lo dice y me gusta, siento que tenemos mayor cercanía cuando me llama por mi nombre. Pero justo cuando estábamos en la noria me llamó Mogami-san. Volvimos al formalismo y a la realidad. Ahora estamos en el carro y el ambiente es un poco tenso, no sé de qué maldiciones puedo hablar._

-Emm, muchas gracias por pasar éste día conmigo Tsuruga-san.

-No, no acepto tu agradecimiento.

-Ejem, pero… pero ¿por qué no?

-Por el hecho de que mis intenciones no son del todo puras y buenas como las tuyas.

(Detiene el coche)

-Mogami-san…. Kyoko-chan yo….

- Tsuruga-san usted es la persona más respetuosa y buena de este mundo, por favor no menosprecie sus intenciones de ayudarme. Aun que al principio usted no me cayera del todo bien (risas) usted ha estado ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ayudándome con mi carrera y aconsejándome, cuando usted se molestaba por mi tonta venganza yo no lo entendía hasta ahora sé que solo quería abrirme los ojos.

-Mogami-san tú te lo mereces porque has trabajado duro.

(Sale una lágrima de Kyoko)

-Mogami…..

-Por favor Tsuruga-san, se lo pido por favor ya no sea tan amable conmigo, yo sé que usted ama a una muchacha de preparatoria pero para mí es difícil darme cuenta de eso. Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar y también se que no soy muy bonita ni que estoy a su alcance, que estoy muy debajo de usted. Siempre intento alejarme pero mis deseos egoístas no me dejan razonar y cada vez que me trata con amabilidad es difícil para mí contener los deseos de…. (Brotan más lágrimas de sus ojos)

_Y así Tsuruga Ren tomó la cara de Kyoko dándole el más hermoso y puro beso que pudo haber dado en su vida, nada se comparaba con la sensación que sentía en estos momentos, el gozo, la felicidad, el dolor, la desesperación, la necesidad y la pasión se mezclaron en ese beso hasta que el aires les faltó._

-Nunca, nunca te atrevas menospreciarte ni a decir que no mereces mi cariño. Todo lo que he querido decirte durante tanto tiempo y no he podido porque mis demonios me atormentan es que TE AMO Kyoko, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y esa muchacha de preparatoria de la cual no sé cómo te enteraste por cierto, no es nadie más que tú, yo tenía miedo de que me vieras como un viejo ya que tú eres menor que yo, pero no he podido contenerme y esto ha terminado así.

(Salen más lágrimas de Kyoko)

-Por favor, no me deje después de esto, tengo miedo de volver a sufrir, de que esto solo sea un sueño.

_Ren besa a Kyoko. Y le toma su mejilla._

-Por favor créeme, mientras yo viva trataré de hacerte feliz, pero deja las dudas, en ese caso el que debe de tener dudas soy yo. Me sorprende el hecho de que me correspondas y siento que todo esto es un sueño.

watch?v=7ErgffP0wVw

_El beso que se volvieron a dar fue todavía más intenso, los dos necesitaban uno del otro, el beso se alargó por minutos hasta que necesitaban tomar aire. Se vieron a los ojos y repitieron una ronda más de besos, se fueron alargando y Ren tenía la necesidad de obtener más, el cuerpo de Kyoko respondía a esas necesidades biológicas que nunca antes había sentido. Las manos de Ren bajaban y subían por el delgado cuerpo de Kyoko, le recordaba un poco cuando interpretaron a los hermanos heel. _

-Kyoko, debemos separarnos un poco.

-Perdón, ¿hice algo mal?

-No, no, claro que no, lo que sucede es que… tu sabes… ejem pues cuando un hombre y una mujer… mmmmm… ¿Lo has visto en la escuela, no?

-Jajajaja, no se preocupe, lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero no me quiero separar de usted.

-Eso no sabe cómo me halaga señorita pero por favor Kyoko deja de hablarme de usted y llámame por mi nombre.

-Pero es muy difícil Tsuruga-san, emmm R… R… Ren.

-Ya ves, hazlo de nuevo, me encanta en sonido de tu voz llamándome por mi nombre.

-(se enrojece) mmm, Ren.

-Lo ves? Es mucho más sencillo.

-Y ahora qué vamos a hacer Tsu… Ren.

-Bueno pues ya es tarde y estamos cerca de mi departamento.

(Sus mejillas se encienden de nuevo) .pero Ren, no es propio que me quede en tú casa.

-No me interesa, no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras y eso es solo dormir. La verdad, te he deseado tanto tiempo que no me quiero separar de ti nuevamente, así que solo quiero sentirte dormida en mis brazos y nada más.

-Está bien, solo tengo que llamar a Okami-san.

(En el departamento de Ren)

_Besándose, Ren saca las llaves y abre la puerta de su lujoso hogar, nunca antes lo había apreciado tanto como ahora. Ren retiró el abrigo de Kyoko y le preguntó si quería cenar algo a lo que ella negó pues había comido mucho en el parque de diversiones._

-Kyoko, quieres darte un baño antes de dormir?

-Mmm me encantaría pero no tengo pijamas ni ropa.

-No hay problema yo te puedo prestar algo.

-Emm está bien. Gracias.

-Vete a bañar mientras yo busco algo y te lo dejo en la recamara de huéspedes.

_Mientras Kyoko se bañaba, Ren tomó su playera más ajustada que tenía y aún así le iba a quedar como bata a Kyoko. También tomó unos bóxers que Yashiro acababa de comprar para su amigo y los abrió para dejárselos a Kyoko. La tentación de tenerla cerca era mucha pero valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo a cambio de tenerla a su lado esa noche. Kyoko terminó su baño y se fue a vestir mientras Ren se bañaba._

-Kyoko, ¿por qué sigues en la recamara de huéspedes?

-Es que creo que hay algo mal con mi pijama.

-Déjame ver qué es.

-_Por Dios es lo más sexi que he visto, las mejillas sonrojadas de Kyoko y con mi playera que le queda inmensa es lo mejor que mis ojos han visto._ Pero ¿por qué dices que hay algo malo con la pijama?

-Bueno no con la playera sino con los…. Calzoncillos, tienen una abertura extraña en la parte delantera (se pone roja como jitomate).

-Jajajajajajajaajaja, es normal Kyoko, son calzoncillos de hombres, pero esos son nuevos los acabo de sacar del paquete. Disculpa es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte, pero mañana vamos a una plaza y te compro todo lo que necesites.

-No! No es necesario que gastes.

-Es algo que quiero hacer, así que por favor déjame hacerlo.

-Mmm. Mañana veremos.

-Bueno, por mientras vamos a dormir. No puedo dejar que mi novia se desvele.

-¿No-novia?

-Sí, creí que se había dado por entendido que somos novios ¿o no?

-Etto, es que fue muy rápido y yo no comprendí muchas cosas.

-Yo tengo toda la culpa. Pero lo remediaré en éste instante. Mogami Kyoko, quisieras ser mi novia?

-Ren, levántate, no hace falta que te hinques y SI, si quiero ser tú novia.

-Gracias hermosa, te adoro.

-Bueno es hora de dormir.

_Antes de recostarse en la cama se dieron un largo beso que los acaloró, Kyoko quería más que ese beso así que presionó a Ren contra su cuerpo que encajaba perfectamente y marcó mucho más el beso. Si seguían a ese paso Ren no podía contenerse y trató de tranquilizarse para que Kyoko no se asustara pero ella lo presionaba más hasta que se rindió y se dejó llevar por el amor y la pasión._

_Kyoko buscó desesperada los botones de la camisa de Ren y comenzó a desabotonarlos uno por uno, Ren en cambio comenzó a levantar la playera de Kyoko sin despegarse de sus labios. Pronto quedaron los dos sin prendas superiores de vestir y Ren no podía creer que estaba viendo a la mujer más hermosa, a la única que ha amado en puro brasier._

_Pronto los dos se acostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse y Ren comenzó a masajear los pequeños senos de Kyoko por encima del brasier. Kyoko se estremeció al sentir el contacto pero al momento comenzó a sentir placer. Se mordía el labio por la vergüenza combinadas con el deseo y cuando él intentó sacar de en medio esa estorbosa prenda ella no lo dejó._

-No, por favor, me da mucha pena que me veas.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse cariño.

-Pero es que yo no soy hermosa como las demás mujeres con las que has estado, ni tampoco tengo experiencia.

-Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que se ha cruzado en mi vida y solo si tú lo quieres, me da felicidad ser el primer hombre en tú vida, pero no te voy a presionar a hacer algo que no quieras.

-No! No es eso, si quiero claro que si, pero no quiero decepcionarte.

-Jamás podrías decepcionarme cariño, no tengas ya más miedos y quiero que sepas que pase algo o no yo te amo igual y te esperaré lo que tú quieras.

_Pronto siguieron besándose y desvistiéndose, Ren quedó solo con sus bóxers y Kyoko solo con el carmesí de sus mejillas. _

-Por favor no te tapes linda, deja que tu belleza quede plasmada en mi mente.

-Pero me da mucha pena.

-Por favor cariño, no hay nada de qué apenarse.

-E-está bien.

_Ren abrazó a Kyoko con amor y se fundieron en solo besos y acaricias, Kyoko adoraba cómo los músculos de Ren se adaptaban a su cuerpo y las caricias que él le ofrecía eran hechas con sincero amor. Kyoko no se atrevía a dar el paso decisivo de terminar de desvestir a Ren y él se dio cuenta de ello, así que le preguntó que si lo podía hacer él mismo y ella asintió. En cuanto Kyoko vio la masculinidad de Ren se tapó los ojos por vergüenza, por fin conocía el miembro con temperatura elevada que había estado sintiendo antes sobre la ropa._

Ren solo rio un poco, le hizo la pregunta nueva mente.

-Cariño, estás segura de que quieres que pase el día de hoy?

-Etto, Ren gomen, gomen, disculpa no puedo hacerlo. Perdón.

-Shhh, no digas nada, lo entiendo perfectamente.

_Ren se sentía algo decepcionado pero primero era la seguridad de la mujer que amaba, así que le dio un cálido beso en la frente y se iba a levantar para ir a tomar una ducha fría pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo._

-Perdón Ren, no debí hacerte eso. En la escuela nos enseñaron sobre sexualidad y… ejem… dijeron algo del dolor u ansiedad que sienten los hombres.

-No pasa nada cariño no te preocupes.

-No, pero por favor, si yo puedo hacer algo solo dilo. No quiero seguir sintiéndome así.

-Puedes hacer algo pero no quiero que te sientas obligada.

-¿qué, qué puedo hacer?

-Solo debes presionar un poco con tu mano en mi miembro y da un pequeño masaje de abajo hacia arriba. Pero no es necesario que lo ha….

-Esta bien, puedo hacerlo.

_Kyoko comenzó y al principio lo hizo con desconfianza pero comenzó a explorar el pene de Ren y era algo interesante cómo el masaje de su mano le daba tanto placer a su pareja, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y los gemidos de Ren fueron aumentando, ella también sentía placer junto con su compañero y le gustaba la sensación._

(con voz gruesa)

-Kyoko ya así está bien, estoy a punto de…

_Kyoko seguía_

-Ca..cariño p..por favor ya…

-Mi amor está bien así, no quiero ensuciarte.

Kyoko no quiso hacer caso, no sabía muy bien qué iba a suceder pero no le importó y solo quería ver a Ren feliz.

-Kyoko (intenta detenerle la mano) Kyoko voy a…. a… ahhh ahhh ughhh

_Ren respiraba con orgasmo llegó hacia él solo con las manos de su amada Kyoko, se sentía dichoso y culpable. Antes de recuperarse totalmente se cercioró de que no se hubiera manchado con su semen y así fue, Kyoko solo tenía unas pequeñas gotas en su hombro. Ren la abrazó con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento._

-Muchas gracias cariño, pero será mejor que nos demos un baño nuevamente antes de dormir. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y eres mi amuleto de la suerte que nunca he merecido pero lo tengo. Te amo Kyoko.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que no me odien por dejar las cosas a medio camino jaja. Bueno muchos besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, ¡hace cuanto sin actualizar! Realmente he estado un poco ocupada así que no había podido continuar la historia. Bueno solo les comento que sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y la verdad es que solo actualizo cuando me mandan sus comentarios porque me alientan.

Pues ya no lo hago más largo y espero que les guste el capítulo del día de hoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente me sentí un poco acalorada, con los ojos cerrados traté de moverme para tomar un poco de aire fresco pero algo me detuvo, en eso imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior inundaron mi cabeza.

-¿Por Dios qué rayos hice? Tsuruga-san pensará que soy una pervertida, una mujer perdida y ya no le voy a interesar-. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y veo una perfecta cara masculina a mi lado, fui bajando la mirada y vi cómo su bien marcad abdomen desnudo subía y bajaba, su respiración me tranquilizó y lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de mirarlo mientras dormía.

-Kyoko, sé muy bien que me estas viendo.

_¡Qué! pero tiene los ojos cerrados, ¿cómo sabe que lo estoy observando? Qué pena, oh no por favor no me quiero sonrojar._

-Aunque si quieres me puedes observar todo lo que quieras, no me molesta en absoluto, por cierto ¿te he dicho cuánto me gusta que te sonrojes?

-¡No me estoy sonrojando Ren!

-Mientes, cuando mientes o algo te da pena tu cara se enrojece.

-¡Ahh Tsuruga-san es imposible! Mejor si me lo permite, iré a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno.

Sentí un pequeño jalón que me retenía en la cama.

-No, por favor no quiero que te separes de mí, no quiero que volvamos a las formalidades de ''Tsuruga-san'' no quiero volver a contenerme, quiero que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo posible antes de que este sueño termine-. –Jajajaja qué sucede Kyoko, tu cara está realmente roja.

Mis ojos estaban ardiendo, a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas. Pero logré expresar una sincera sonrisa.

-Lo que sucede es que nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, nunca pensé que tú podrías fijarte en mí y que yo fuese importante para alguien.

-Lo eres todo para mi cariño, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Cariño, te quedo todo delicioso, disculpa que no te haya cocinado nada, como ya lo has comprobado, la cocina no es mi fuerte pero voy a contratar a alguien para que no tengas que cocinar.

-Claro que no Ren, para qué contratar a alguien si yo lo puedo hacer y además a mí me gusta mucho cocinar. Es más, si no te incomoda de ahora en adelante yo puedo hacer tus comidas, para que ya no te malpases porque ya te conozco como eres y me preocupa tu salud.

-Estoy en muy buena forma Kyoko y Yashiro se encarga de mi comida así que no te preocupes, usa tu tiempo para prepararte bien en tu nuevo papel.

-Claro que no Tsuruga Ren, desde hoy te voy a enviar comida con Yashiro-san-.

-Está bien cariño, ¿pero qué te sucede por qué pusiste de repente esa cara?

-Emm Ren, ¿has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Ocultar lo nuestro, o que todo el mundo se entere?

-Claro que lo he pensado, pero quiero discutirlo contigo y pedir tú opinión. Mira yo soy un hombre mayor, solo por cuatro años pero tú eres todavía una menor de edad por lo tanto estaría mal visto que los dos andemos juntos. Prometo que siempre quise darte tu lugar, respetarte y esperar a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad para confesarte lo que siento pero gracias al cielo se adelantaron las cosas. Lo que yo quería hacer desde un principio era publicarlo y que no nos importara lo que los demás dijeran pero es muy egoísta de mi parte porque tú eres apenas una actriz en asenso. Así que lo más viable sería ocultarlo de los medios por el momento, hasta que cumplas 18 años.

-¿Y lo que sugieres es que nos separemos hasta que yo cumpla 18 años?

-No, claro que no, para nada o ¿eso es lo que tú deseas?

-No Ren, quiero estar contigo y si algo sucede estar a tú lado siempre. Una pregunta más, ¿le puedo contar a Mouko-san?

-A todas las personas de confianza que tú quieras cariño, en realidad me siento como un maldito bastardo por ocultar nuestra relación de los medios pero tengo que asegurarme de que tú estés bien. Si te hace feliz, puedes decirle a Okami-san y al jefe, sino yo puedo ir a mostrar mi respeto y pedir permiso.

-Ren, no es necesario que hagas tantas cosas, mejor vamos poco a poco y creo que tienes que comenzar a arreglarte porque se te hace tarde para ir a LME.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya hablé con Yashiro para que pospusiera mi cita, hoy solo quiero pasar el día contigo, ir a alguna plaza o ir al cine, lo que tú quieras.

-Pero no acabas de decir que nos debemos de ocultar?

-Lo sé pero tengo mis técnicas.

-No conozco muchos lugares así que mejor elige tú, cualquier lugar está bien mientras que esté contigo- ¿Qué sucede, por qué me ves así Ren?

-Porque eres tan inocente que no sabes que con tus frases que dejas ir inconscientemente me haces muy feliz.

REN POV

Después de arreglarnos, salimos del departamento y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento. Después de abrirle la puerta a la mujer más hermosa del mundo di la vuelta al coche y me subo.

-Bien, ¿a dónde le gustaría ir a la bella dama?

-Mmmm sorpréndeme.

-Yes my lady.

Llegamos a uno de mis centros comerciales favoritos el cual es muy exclusivo, le di a Kyoko un par de lentes de sol y yo me puse otros y aparte una cachucha café. Como yo sabía que Kyoko se sentía un poco incomoda porque estaba usando la misma ropa de ayer, planee llegar a una tienda de ropa para dama. Claro como siempre ella estaba renuente porque no quería ser una molestia pero la convencí de entrar y le encargué a la dependienta que se encargara. En ese momento yo las dejé solas y comencé a vagar por unos minutos.

Cuando llegué a la tienda y la vi, la única estupidez que le pude decir fue:

-Demonios, soy un bastardo con mucha suerte.

Claro la dependienta se rio y Kyoko se sonrojo, ese maldito y hermoso sonrojo que me invita a hacer muchas cosas, pero me tengo que tranquilizar. Me aclaro la garganta y le pregunto a la dependienta.

-Bueno y ¿encontraron un vestido como le encargue?

-Sí señor y estoy segura de que le va a gustar mucho.

Le pague a la dependienta y nos fuimos del lugar. La verdad es que no le podía quitar la vista de encima, estaba tan hermosa con su blusa beige de encaje, su falda blanca ceñida al cuerpo y su par de tacones beige que me mataban.

Tuve el atrevimiento de tomarla de la cintura, porque muchos idiotas se le quedaban mirando como si la desearan, son desagradables esos….

-Ren, muchas gracias por la ropa, la verdad no quería que gastaras tanto en mí pero estoy muy contenta, la ropa es muy bonita.

-Si tú eres feliz yo lo soy. –Bueno ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con nuestra cita?

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso pensabas que esto era todo? ¿No me pediste que te sorprendiera?

-Si pee pero…

-Vamos sube al coche, voy a cumplir hoy todos tus deseos. Pero primero debemos de ir a un salón de belleza para que te puedan consentir y te puedas poner tu vestido.

KYOKO POV

No puedo ver nada porque Ren vendó mis ojos y tampoco puedo sentir si estamos caminando en concreto o tierra porque Ren ni siquiera me preguntó y me tomó en sus brazos.

-Listo, llegamos. Puedes quitarte la venda ahora.

Estoy en shock, no sé si debo reír, llorar o hacer algún movimiento. Ren me acaba de traer a lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera puedo creer que sigamos en Japón. Parece un cuento de hadas es un restaurante en medio de lo que parece un bosque, los árboles están decorados de muchos globos de luz y para llegar al restaurante debemos cruzar un camino de agua en una góndola hay cientos de velas alrededor del lago. Cuando llegamos al restaurante me sorprendí al verlo vacío.

-Que pasa cariño, ¿no te gustó la sorpresa?

-Ren por Dios cómo puedes pensar que no me gustó si es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-Jajaja, ven amor es por aquí.

-Wow enserio, éste lugar es hermoso-

-Es bonito, pero nada comparado contigo Kyoko, sabes, reservé el restaurante para nosotros solos por dos razones.

-Ah sí? Y ¿cuáles son?

-La primera que no podemos dejarnos ver en público por el momento.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- La segunda razón es que no podía dejar que ningún otro hombre te viera así de hermosa.

Maldición por qué Ren tiene que decir esas cosas, lo hace a propósito para que me sonroje pero es mi turno de…

-Kyoko, no quiero que sientas que esto es muy apresurado, ni que te sientas mal pero me aventuré a comprarte algo.

-Ren con la ropa y todo esto es suficie….

-No me importa Kyoko, jamás me había sentido así con ninguna mujer eres mi amuleto de la suerte que me ha podido ayudar a cambiar y a luchar con mis demonios así que no sé cómo te lo puedo pagar, aparte de darte mi amor claro.

-Jaja, no necesito nada más de ti Ren.

-Como ya sabía esa respuesta, de todas formas vi éste collar mientras te estabas midiendo ropa y pensé que era perfecto para ti.

¡Oh kamisama! Es el collar más hermoso que he visto, es una perfecta flor en oro blanco.

-Jajaja al ver tú cara creo que te ha gustado la sorpresa.

-Ren, esto es hermoso, hace que lo hermoso se vea feo a su lado.

-Entonces ya que te gustó, te lo puedo poner?

-Mmmm, disculpa Ren pero…

Ha, Ren por qué me pones en ésta posición? No me puedo resistir cuando hace la cara de perrito.

-Está bien. En verdad muchas gracias.

-Deja de agradecerme Kyoko, yo solo quiero que tengas lo mejor, te lo mereces.

Después de la deliciosa cena que el famoso guapo actor Tsuruga-Ren que ahora es mi novio pidió, el mesero abrió una botella de vino para los dos. Después comienza una pequeña orquesta a tocar, un concierto solo para 2 personas.

Suena la canción: watch?v=28Pr1WY1hnU

-¿Me harías el placer de bailar conmigo Kyoko?

-Por supuesto.

Sonó la hermosa canción, pronto se convirtió en mi favorita, estando ya en los brazos de Ren, miré hacia arriba en donde se apreciaban las estrellas, cerré mis ojos, aspiré el perfume de mi Tsuruga-san, brotaron pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos y no solté a Ren hasta que terminó la pieza de baile.

Estábamos de vuelta en el coche de Ren, riendo, bromeando y después besándonos. Ren ni yo queríamos volver pero la realidad nos llamaba así que nos estábamos encaminando al Daraumaya.

Cuando acabó la conversación, Ren decidió prender la radio, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a ser un total error.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que mientras más comentarios, me ayudan a continuar con la historia. Nos vemos. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora he estado un poco ocupada pero aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy!

Por cierto antes de comenzar, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos, me alegra que les guste a mi Ren cursi jaja. En serio gracias!

No puedo creer lo que sucedió en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, Tsuruga-san bueno Ren, encendió la radio y pronto en todas estaciones estaban anunciando exactamente lo mismo.

-Y con ustedes les presentamos el tan inesperado nuevo sencillo de Fuwa Sho! A lo que se ha investigado está dedicado a una mujer proveniente de Kyoto-

-En unos momentos más el cantante, saldrá a darnos una entrevista, estamos aquí fuera del estudio de grabación en vivo, esperando a que el cantante Fuwa….. -Esperen ya está saliendo, las fans están enloqueciendo, vamos a acercarnos un poco más a él.

-Sho, ¿Nos podrías hablar un poco más acerca de tu disco? ¿Es cierto que va dirigido a una mujer que conociste en Kyoto? ¿Cómo se llama?.

-Por ahora o tengo tiempo de atenderlos pero escuchen mi disco y saquen sus propias conclusiones, disculpen me tengo que ir.

-Bueno eso fue todo por parte del misterioso cantante, pero aquí les pondremos el sencillo de su nuevo álbum ´´bite me´´.

…

Your a cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
(Don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
(Too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
(And pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
(Deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I don't wanna break these chains, poison

One look  
(One look)  
Could kill  
(Could kill)  
My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
(Don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
(Too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I don't wanna break these chains, poison  
(Poison)

-Ettoo Ren, ¿te encuentras bien?

-…..

Vi a Ren temblando contra las manos en el volante y viendo hacia el frente pero no me hablaba, el semáforo se encontraba en color verde pero él seguía sin moverse.

-Ren, por favor dime algo, esa cucaracha de shotaro lo hizo solo para molestarme, por favor no le tomes mucha importancia.

Parecía que Ren estaba en un trance y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien Ren?

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos al daraumaya.

Desde ese momento, Tsuruga Ren no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Fue un momento de gran tensión en el que llegué a extrañar la sonrisa de falsa caballerosidad de él pero en cambio se mostró impasible en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos, me acompañó hasta la puerta pero seguía sin hablarme.

-Etto, gracias por traerme y por éste bonito día.

Ren no me volteó a ver a los ojos y no me respondió, yo o sabía qué hacer, era una situación demasiado incómoda y molesta para los dos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darme la vuelta e irme pero algo me detenía.

-Sabes qué, ya estoy enfadada no sé como por qué estás tan enfadado pero yo no tuve la culpa. Si fue por la estúpida canción del bastardo de Sho lanzó, supéralo porque tú mismo estuviste presente cuando le dije que no me interesaba nada de lo que viniera de él y creo que ya te demostré que solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más. Así que si me permites me iré a descansar y mañana que quieras hablar conmigo me buscas.

_Oh kamisama, qué es lo que acabo de hacer, le acabo de decir a el señor Tsuruga Ren cosas que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido decir, qué tal si se enoja y ya no quiere hablarme. Kamisama, kamisa…. _

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja por Dios Mogami-san!

_Ahhh, ¿sólo se está riendo de mí?, después de todo lo que le dije ¿sólo se ríe? _

-Bueno señorita entonces según sus deseos la dejo irse a descansar.

Mi indignación ganó y me di la vuelta para entrar pero una mano muy masculina me detuvo, me dio la vuelta y un beso llegó de sorpresa hacia mí. No fue cualquier beso, estaba cargado de deseo y de necesidad. Estaba muy sorprendida pero si ese beso ayudaba a hacer sentir tranquilo a Ren, se lo correspondería. Nos separamos hasta que nos faltó a los dos el aire. Lentamente me soltó, me dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y con voz ronca me dijo:

-Ve a descansar cariño, solo si puedes ve a descansar.

Eso fue todo y se alejó de mí, maldito sea, me dejó sonrojada y sin aliento. Me metí de puntillas al daraumaya y subí a mi habitación en la cual se encontraba el poster de Shotaro que en ese momento destruí.

Desde ese momento me encuentro aquí en la cama sin poder dormir como lo dijo Ren, todo por su culpa.

Hoy es un nuevo día, está hermoso con el clima perfecto, soleado pero fresco pero yo me encuentro con unas grandes ojeras de que no pude dormir y no sólo por el problema de ayer, la muy tonta de mí olvidé totalmente estudiar el guión del drama y me pasé la noche en vela estudiándolo.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo porque hoy es el primer día de grabación. Espero que las hadas del maquillaje puedan ocultar mis ojeras.

-Buenos días Okami-san, jefe.

-Oh Kyoko-chan, te llegaron unas flores.

_Me sonrojé al pensar que podían ser de Ren._

-Gracias Okami-san, y ¿en dónde están?

-Están sobre la mesa de la sala de té.

-Arigato!

-Bueno, vamos a ver las flores, ehh ¿por qué hay dos ramos?

-Disculpe la demora director, ya estoy aquí.

-Eh Kyoko-chan ya está aquí.

-Ohayo, Ittoki-kun.

-Te estábamos esperando corderita. (_Jinguuji Ren_)

-Ahh disculpen a todos la demora.

-Escuchen todos, ya llegó Mogami-san así que hoy oficialmente comenzaremos con el primer episodio en el que Nanami hace el examen de admisión y se encuentra con Otoya y Ren.

-Ehh disculpe director, ¿pero hoy no va a venir Tsuruga-san?

-No Mogami-san, Ren va a aparecer hasta el tercer episodio osea que si todo sale bien como en tres semanas lo tendremos con nosotros.

-Oh, gracias.

_Bueno este día de grabación terminó y será mejor que regrese a casa porque no creo que hoy pueda ver a Tsuruga-s…._

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Decepcionada por no verme?

Como una tonta niña me abalancé sobre los brazos de Ren y él me abrazó.

-Tonto, no estaba decepcionada ni nada.

-Kyoko tú bien sabes que yo sé cuando mientes, tu sonrojo lo delata.

-Shimatta! Aléjate de mí! Olvidé que no nos pueden ver juntos.

-Tranquila, solo nos vieron los lobos con los que trabajas.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Miré hacia atrás y estaban todos los chicos del drama viéndonos con cara de asombro. Tokiya-san y Masato-san se mostraron impasibles y se fueron del lugar mientras que Natsuki sorprendentemente preguntó:

-Kyoko-chan, ¿necesitas ayuda?¿te están molestando?

-No te preocupes niño, lo tengo todo bajo control, no la estoy molestando de hecho soy su…

-Sempai (dije rápidamente)sempai, si bueno de hecho él va a ser nuestro maestro en el drama y vino a ver al director, yo como conozco a Tsuruga-san le estaba indicando dónde estaba el set de grabación.

-Bueno corderita, ya que le dijiste dónde está el director, nosotros te podemos acompañar a tú casa.

- Son muy considerados muchachos pero….

-Pero yo la voy llevar, era lo que estábamos discutiendo antes de que ustedes llegaran, como somos de la misma empresa, la voy a llevar a LME, así que se pueden ir muchachos no hay problema.

-Es cierto (dije) Tsuruga-san me va a hacer el favor de llevarme, de todas formas gracias.

-Está bien pero si necesitas ayuda, tienes mi teléfono.

-No creo necesitarlo pero gracias Syo-san.

Nuevamente Ren esta serio y molesto y por lo tanto no me ha dicho nada desde que nos subimos al coche.

-¿Les diste tu número de celular?

-Bueno es que todos en el set se estaban pasando sus números y bueno a Natsuki se le hizo sencillo tomar mi celular y pasar los números de todos ellos y después me pidió mi número que…

-que tú sencillamente les diste.

-Es que no sabía qué hacer, aparte es bueno intercambiar números por si pasa alguna emergencia.

-Está bien lo comprendo, pero no me gustaría que estuviesen llamándote por cosas innecesarias porque… porque te pueden distraer de tú trabajo.

-Bueno, entonces no dejaré que nadie más me distraiga, solo me puede distraer el hombre que está sentado a mi lado.

-Eres muy buena para cambiarme el tema y hacerme feliz jaja pero dime, ¿te gustaron las flores?

-¡Estaban hermosas! Me encantó el arreglo de rosas de color rojo y rosa. Pero no entendí por qué me enviaste las de color durazno.

-¿Durazno? Yo no te envié ningún ramo de color durazno.

-¿Ahh no? Tal vez eran flores para Okami-san jeje.

-No, yo sé muy bien quién te las envió.

-Ah ¿y quién fue? Jajaj ¿no creerás que fue la cucaracha de Shotaro verdad?

-….

-¿Ren? No creerás que en rea…

-Si no fue el quién más. Cariño eres demasiado ingenua y eso me gusta de ti pero tienes que cuidarte porque los demás se pueden aprovechar de eso.

-Discúlpame Ren.

-Tú no tienes porque pedir disculpas, es Fuwa quien tiene que hacerlo.

REN POV

En cuanto dejé a Kyoko en el Daraumaya, conduje más rápido de lo común hacia la dirección que Yashiro me había dado y llegue en unos cuantos minutos a la cita. Bajé del automóvil y me dirigí al café en el que iba a encontrarme con esa persona.

-Miren, ''la super estrella de la actuación'' ya está aquí.

-Buenas noches Fuwa Sho.

Hola chicas bueno pues un capítulo un poco diferente jeje, pero espero que les guste. La canción originalmente se llama ''Poison'' de Alice Cooper por si la quieren escuchar. De todas formas la subiré a la página de facebook en la que me pueden buscar como Demons, Skip Beat Fanfic.

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo a todas. Besos :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas, gracias por seguir el fic y una disculpa por no haber actualizado, tuve que hacer unos pendientes escolares pero ya estoy aquí y las compensaré con un capítulo largo ;) Gracias a todas por su apoyo me da mucha satisfacción que les guste la historia.

Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Miren, ''la super estrella de la actuación'' ya está aquí.

-Buenas noches Fuwa Sho, como siempre es un placer escuchar tu mala educación.

-Bien, bien no estoy aquí de gusto así que dime rápido qué es lo que quieres decirme para largarme de una vez por todas.

-Créeme Sho que a mí tampoco me gusta estar soportando a una celebridad hueca y superficial, pero tienes toda la razón, es mejor ir al grano para que YO pueda volver lo más pronto posible con Kyoko.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo querías decirme que ya estás saliendo con esa tonta chica? No me hagas reír. El grandioso Tsuruga Ren levantando las cosas que yo desecho.

- Jajaja no sé si me das risa o lástima, según tú, no te interesa Kyoko y ahí andas sacando canciones para ella y mandándole arreglos de flores. Deberías saber qué pena me das porque el hombre que tú tanto odias por ser popular, es el mismo hombre que si supo valorar lo que tú no valoraste. Así que ponte a pensar mejor. –Jajaja qué sucede, ¿te comió el gato la lengua, Sho-ta-ro?

-Tú crees que lo tienes todo ahora pero llegará el día en el que te vea sufrir, yo estaré en la cima y…

-Ufff qué dramático eres amigo, pero como tú sugeriste, iré al punto porque nuestra conversación se está desviando.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere el ''gran señor'' de mi?

-Simple, lo que quiero es que me des el dato de dónde está la madre de Kyoko.

-Jajjajajaajaja, ¿estás loco? ¿Y qué creíste que te lo iba a dar fácilmente?

-No, claro que no conozco a las personas como tú.

-Pues lo lamento mucho Tsuruga, porque no me puedes ofrecer nada porque ya lo tengo todo.

-Hombre, pero ¿quién ha dicho que te iba a ofrecer algo?

-Ahhh?

-No vengo a pedírtelo Sho, solo tuve la formalidad de venir para hablar de ello. Pero yo sé muchas cosas que no te convienen que se sepan.

-¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo Tsuruga? A menos de que… Claro, la chismosa de Kyoko te ha contado cosas.

-Jajaja Enserio que en lugar de cantar debiste dedicarte a la comedia, bueno realmente en lugar de cantar debiste haber terminado la escuela porque parece que no entiendes muchas cosas. –Te estoy pidiendo la dirección de la madre de Kyoko de buena forma, sabes ella jamás sería tan sucia como tú para andar contándome tus cosas, es más ella ya te olvidó. Mira (puse un sobre encima de la mesa) –Ábrelo.

-Maldito imbécil, ¿cómo conseguiste esos documentos? Maldito bastardo.

-Uff no te enojes Sho, yo solo quiero paz y armonía entre nosotros y mi novia. Te propongo algo, yo te doy todo el archivo original y tú en cambio me das la dirección de la madre de Kyoko y también prometes dejarla en paz, sin publicar estúpidas canciones sobre ella, es más no quiero ni que pienses en ella. ¿Estamos?

-Sabes maldito, algún día me las pagarás y terminarás pidiéndome clemencia mientras yo me llevo a Kyoko lejos de ti. Tenlo en cuenta Tsuruga.

-Ten, aquí está tu bendita dirección, así que dame los archivos y lárgate tan pronto como puedas.

-No, no, no Sho, creo que no estás en disposición de mandarme pero viendo tu cara lo haré porque parece que has recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Solo no olvides nuestro trato.

_Bien, no sé qué diantres hacer, lo que hice hace rato no fue correcto, y dejé salir una parte de mí que no debía pero era la única forma de sacarle la información._

_Pero ahora ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo ir yo primero, o debo de consultarlo con Kyoko? ¿Ocultarle la información? Demonios, demonios qué debo hacer._

_::::::_

-Ren ¿qué sucede?

-Yashiro, ¿tengo algo programado esta noche?

-Si Ren, tienes una entrevista en un programa de variedades.

-Cancélalo por favor.

-Pero Ren, estas personas están contando contigo.

-Discúlpate y diles que se los compensaré que les daré dos entrevistas si es que quieren.

-¿Enserio no puedes cancelar tus planes para ir al programa?

-No, tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bien aquí estoy, pero no me explico cómo puede ser éste lugar, es la zona de ginza, una de las mejores zonas de Tokio. Espero que el imbécil de Sho no me haya engañado._

_Llegue hasta el edificio de departamentos y en el lobby me decían que no podía subir hasta aquél pent-house, fue molesto pero tuve que quitarme los lentes de sol y la cachucha para que me reconocieran. Al momento me tenían como rey ofreciéndome de todo y desmoronándose en disculpas, creo que el encargado por poco y me carga hasta el elevador._

Toc-toc-toc (sonido de la puerta)

_Esto no funciona, qué estoy haciendo, debí de haber hablado primero con Kyo…_

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Cómo subió hasta aquí?

_Uff si supiera cómo subí hasta aquí. Ohh tonto, quítate los lentes._

-Buenas noches señora, yo… soy Tsuruga-Ren y yo soy… el novio de su hija Mogami-Kyoko.

KYOKO POV

_Estoy demasiado molesta, Ren se comportó raro y aparte no me contesta mis llamadas, ya no he vuelto a marcar porque no quiero que piense que lo asfixio, al principio pensé que estaba trabajando pero le hablé a Yashiro-san y me dijo que Ren canceló su itinerario y que no sabe nada más de él. _

_Esto es frustrante, ¿qué tal que se encontró con otra mujer más bonita, que sea interesante, guapa e inteligente? Agrrrr, ya Kyoko, no pienses más en eso, Ren te ha demostrado que te quiere._

_Me estaba volviendo loca pero de pronto suena mi celular, sin ver el identificador lo primero que hago es contestar el celular para escuchar la voz de Ren._

-Moshi, moshi?

-Cómo te encuentras mi pequeña demonio.

-Ehh, ¡shimatta! ¿Reino? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Ya lo sabes, invoqué a ciertos espíritus y luego…

-¿No me puedes dar solo una respuesta normal? Bueno, dime qué demonios quieres.

-Auch, así me gustas más Kyoko-chan.

-Eres tan desagradable, si no me dices colgaré.

-Toda una fiera, pero quiero decirte algo.

-¿Y a caso no te estoy escuchando?

-Pero no por teléfono, me urge verte.

-Ja , y ¿tú en realidad piensas que voy a caer en tu juego?

-Te interesa, es sobre tú querido sempai Tsuruga-Ren, esa persona no es buena Kyoko-chan, tiene un pasado muy oscuro.

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas maldito, así que deja de molestar.

-Pero escúchame, el no es la persona que tú crees.

-Adiós.

_Uff todo lo que me ha dicho ese demonio me ha dejado atónita pero lo mejor es esperar a que llegue Ren, yo no podría hacerle esto, sería vil de mi parte, ahora lo único que falta es que me conteste._

-Pasa por favor, no esperaba visitas pero tengo café por si quieres.

-No muchas gracias señora…

-Kanae, mi nombre es Kanae.

-Bien Kanae-san.

-¿Y qué lo trae a usted hasta mi casa?

-Como le dije, soy novio de su hija y no solo eso, somos amigos de la infancia y conocí una gran parte de ella y su dolor. No quiero que ella en esta parte de su vida sufra más y sé que no es bueno entrometerme pero quisiera estar seguro que la aparición de Kanae-san no le afecte a Kyoko.

-Pues como tú lo has dicho muchachito, no debes inmiscuirte en problemas que no son tuyos y la verdad no creo que la poca cosa que tengo de hija haya conseguido ser novia de un distinguido actor.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿cómo se atreve de llamar así a su propia hija?

-Fácil, simple y sencillo, a esa niña tonta nunca la quise porque ella simplemente no es mi hija.

-¿Pero cómo se atrevió a ser tan cruel con una niña?

-Sabes, no debería contarte esto porque no te interesa pero de una vez lo hago para que después yo no tenga que seguir repitiendo la misma historia, el padre de Kyoko tuvo un matrimonio antes de estar conmigo y esa abominable niña fue producto de esos dos, cuando el señor Mogami abandonó a su esposa, el trajo a esa niña con nosotros. Al poco tiempo el murió y me hizo prometer hacerme cargo de esa mocosa y tuve que hacerlo. Listo, ¿contento? Fin de la historia.

-No puedo creer que en realidad usted esté tan mal, no puedo creer que existan monstros como usted. Y entonces ¿para qué estaba buscando a Kyoko? ¿Por dinero, por fama?

-Jajajajja por favor muchacho voltea a tu rededor, soy más que rica y no necesito nada de ella, lo único que quiero es que firme unos documentos en el que ella y yo quitemos definitivamente nuestros lazos. Yo me voy a casar con un buen hombre pero no necesito que estorbos como ella me bloqueen.

_Tuve que respirar cinco veces, contar hasta diez, porque quería hacerle mucho daño en ese momento pero no debía dejarme llevar._

_-Eres mejor que esto, eres mejor que esto (me decía mi voz interna)_

_Mis dos manos se convirtieron en puños y llegué a temblar de la rabia contenida._

-Y dígame, ¿en dónde está la verdadera madre de Kyoko?

-Está en Kyoto.

-¿Tiene la dirección exacta?

-La verdad no sé exactamente en qué panteón esté y la verdad no me interesa, así que si eres tan amable muchacho, dile a Kyoko que se presente el jueves a las 5:00 en el juzgado 12. Eres un buen muchacho Ren-kun, eres guapo, talentoso, rico y muy famoso, deberás fijar los ojos en alguien que si te convenga.

-Ohh señora, no se preocupe por eso, la verdad es que yo creo que Kyoko es la que me hace mejor persona y el único valor que yo poseo es ella y ¿sabe qué Kanae-san? Es lo mejor, yo apoyo esa idea de que se separen los lazos puesto que usted no merece tener una hija como ella y ella no merece tener a una serpiente como madre y yo más que feliz al no tener a una arpía como suegra.

-Muchas gracias por su amarga hospitalidad y por darme a conocer sus podridas intenciones. Hasta pronto kanae-san.

Dejé a esa maldita bruja con la boca abierta pero no me sentí satisfecho solo pude sentir me infeliz, cómo es posible que Kyoko aguantara tanto por tantos años. Tengo el pulso acelerado y la rabia no me deja en paz. Quiero, necesito hablar con Kyko pero no me atrevo a decirle todo lo que su maldita madrastra acaba de decirme aparte de que ya es muy tarde, es mejor que la llame para ver cómo está.

-Jajaja qué, tengo 15 llamadas perdidas, 3 de Yashiro y 12 de Kyoko, veamos la última llamada fue a las ahh, ¿hace un minuto? Tengo que marcarle.

-Moshi, moshi?

-Cariño todavía estas despierta.

…..

-Kyoko?

…

-Cariño, creo que mi celular no está funcionando.

-Nada de eso Tsuruga.

-Ehhh ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué tienes el celular de Kyoko?

-¿Tan pronto me olvidaste Tsuruga? ¿No recuerdas cuando me amenazaste en el hotel?

- Reino.

-Ding ding ding te has ganado otra pista por haber adivinado. Comencemos, tengo a una pequeña conmigo, delgada, de ojos color ámbar y cabello anaranjado. Tienes 30 segundos para adivinar Tsuruga.

Chicas, a algunas no les he podido responder porque digamos que soy anti tecnológica jaja pero les quiero agradecer muchísimo por sus comentarios que me siguen animando, las quiero, besos y feliz día.


End file.
